If Sablier Never Happened
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: What if... the Tragedy of Sablier never happened? Alternate endings. Story is complete. Please enjoy. Review if you like.
1. Prologue

If Sablier Never Happened~Intro

Have you ever wondered what things would be like if the Tragedy of Sablier never happened? If Miranda would have stayed away? If Vincent never opened the door? If Lacie never snuck out? If Gilbert became the next Glen? Who would die? Who would live? Would Gilbert be able to handle it? What would happen to Oswald? What would happen to Vincent? What would happen to Jack? Let's find out.


	2. If Sablier Never Happened 1

Jack was walking down the street when he saw two young children. Normally he would have ignored them like the rest of the people on the street, but when he saw the flash of a red eye he decided to go over and see them.

"Nii-san, it hurts."  
"I know, Vince. Stay still and I'll help you." Gilbert tries wiping a cut on Vincent's neck. "Why are you backing up?"  
"Someone is coming towards us."  
He turns around.  
"Run."  
"Wait!" Jack slowly walked towards them. "I only want to talk."  
Vincent quickly covered his eye.  
"Gilbert. Help."  
"Stay away from him." Gilbert stood in front of Vincent.  
"You don't need to worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll take you to my home and clean you up."  
Gilbert glared. "We've heard that before."  
"But I know somewhere you'll be loved. Even with that crimson eye of yours."  
Vincent clung tightly to Gilbert's shirt.  
"Come with me." Jack held out his hand. "I promise I'll help you."  
Gilbert looked at Vincent and hesitantly took Jack's hand.  
"We still do not trust you."  
"It's okay."

Jack led both Gilbert and Vincent to his house. He snuck them into his room, cleaned them up, and gave them decent clothes.  
"You two must be hungry."  
They both nodded.  
"I'll be right back."  
Jack smiled at Vincent and left.  
"Do you think the place he's talking about really won't mind my eye?"  
"I hope so. I don't want to run again. Why did he cut your hair?"  
"Because he liked my eye for some reason."  
"He's very strange."  
Jack returned with two plates. "Here is your food." He set the plates on a desk.  
"Where is this place that is going to take us? It obviously isn't here." Gilbert sat with Vincent.  
"I'll show you tomorrow. I'm going to talk to them right now. Eat your food."  
Jack smiled and left again.  
"He really is strange."  
"I know."

Jack had walked to the Baskerville manor.

"You have to be nice to the kids, Glen."  
"Just because you found a child with a red eye doesn't mean he belongs here." Oswald rolled his eyes.  
"I found them huddled on the street. The older brother was taking care of his younger brother. Apparently they were dropped on the streets because of the younger one's eye. Doesn't that sound like your story?"  
"Strangely, it does. Bring the children here tomorrow and we'll see if they're fit to be here."  
"Thanks a lot." Jack started to walk away.  
"But don't get their hopes up. They might not be welcome here."  
"I'll remember that."

When Jack returned to Vessalius household, he found Gilbert and Vincent asleep on his bed. He covered both of them and decided to sleep on the couch. In the morning, he quickly took them to the Baskerville manor.  
"Well? Can they stay?"  
Oswald was looking over a terrified Gilbert and asking him questions.  
"They are perfect to stay. Their story really does fit mine." Oswald pulled Vincent from behind Jack. "Both of you need to come with me before we completely decide if you can stay."  
"Will you like me even with my red eye?"  
"Of course."  
Oswald grabbed Vincent and Gilbert's hands and lead them away.


	3. If Sablier Never Happened 2

Gilbert was following Oswald around.  
"Is there something I can do for you, master?"  
"You can relax for the moment being."  
Gilbert stopped. "Relax and do what?"  
"Let's go find Vincent."  
"Okay."

Oswald walks Gilbert over to the Vessalius household to find Jack and Vincent.

"Nii-san!" Vincent ran to Gilbert and hugged him. "I missed you."  
"I missed you, too."  
"Are you having fun?"  
"Glen-sama is nice to me, but it's not very fun. I'm still a bit scared of him." Gilbert looked over to Oswald.  
Oswald heard this and looked at Gilbert.  
"Are you having fun with Jack?"  
"Of course I am! Jack is great!" Vincent smiled widely and threw his hands in the air. "He always makes me happy and lets me do anything. And he makes sure no one gets mad about my eye."  
"That's good."  
Jack grabs Vincent and puts him on his shoulders.  
"Wait! I'm still talking." Gilbert sighs and puts his head down.  
Oswald looks at Jack and Vincent then at Gilbert. He picks up Gilbert and puts him on his shoulders.  
"Ah! What?" Gilbert panics and almost falls.  
Oswald gabs onto Gilbert and fixes him.  
"It looks like nii-san is having fun."  
"That's good."  
Oswald and Gilbert were getting a lot of stares.  
"Glen, are you sure you should be running like that?"  
This went ignored. He kept running and ended up hitting Gilbert's head on a doorway.  
"Ow."  
"Sorry about that. I'll get you fixed."  
"Is nii-san okay?"  
Oswald lifts Gilbert.  
"Glen will take care of him."  
"It is okay, Glen-sama. I can walk myself." Gilbert tried jumping down. He looked a bit dizzy.  
"Let's get going."  
"Bye, Vincent."

Oswald takes Gilbert back to the manor and into his room. He tried fixing Gilbert's head, but Gilbert ran.

"No. You cannot take care of me." Gilbert continues backing up. "It is my job to take care of you."  
"Gilbert, do I really scare you?"  
"A little bit. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."  
"You don't have to. Just remember you don't have to be scared of me."  
"Glen-sama, can you tell me what I have to go through to become the next Glen?"  
"Alright. Take a seat on my bed and I'll tell you."  
By the time the description was over, Gilbert was a bit nervous. It was a good thing Oswald skipped over the part of Vincent going into the abyss.  
"When will this start?" Gilbert was clinging to a blanket.  
"It will start in two weeks."  
"Will it hurt?"  
"No. You'll be fine."  
"Okay. I trust you." Gilbert loosened his grip on the blanket.  
"I promise you'll be okay and I won't let anything bad happen."  
"Thank you."


	4. If Sablier Never Happened 3

"Jack, where are you taking us?" Vincent was running beside Jack to keep up.  
"I'm taking you to meet my friend." Jack turns around. "Are you coming, Gilbert?"  
Gilbert was trying to run up to Jack. Both Jack and Vincent left without him.  
"I'm coming."  
"Can we stop for nii-san?"  
"Alright."  
Gilbert speed ran up to them.  
"Thank you for waiting." Gilbert panted. "Where are we going?"  
"I want you to meet a friend of mine and Glen's niece."  
Gilbert looked at Jack curiously.  
"Are we allowed to do that without Glen-sama with us?"  
"Of course we can. Keep following me."  
Jack lead Gilbert and Vincent to a tower. He opened the door and told them to go upstairs while he got something. Vincent hurriedly ran up and Gilbert slowly followed. When Vincent got to the room, a girl turned and smiled at him.  
"Jack wasn't lying. You do have the eye of a child of misfortune." She said this excitedly. "Can you make anything happen? Can you do magic?"  
Gilbert stepped in front of Vincent.  
"Don't you dare say anything like that to him."  
"Why not?" She smiled. "I want to know these things. Can you do dark magic and destroy things?"  
Jack walked in and heard this.  
"Let's not talk about eyes. I brought these two here to meet you. This is Vincent and this is Glen's servant, Gilbert. Boys, this is Alice."  
"He's Oswald's servant? Does that mean he's the next Glen?"  
"Yes. I am going to be the next Glen." Gilbert tried to sound as confident as possible.  
"I really wish I could see the ceremonies. Jack, will you take me to them?"  
"I'll do my best to. I think I can manage to sneak you out a few more times." Jack smiled.  
"Why did you bring us to meet Alice?" Vincent looked up at Jack.  
"Because she's all alone up here. She needs someone other than me to play with."  
"I don't want to play with her." Vincent turned away. "I want to leave."  
"You two can't leave. You just got here. Try playing with Alice for a bit."  
"I agree with Vincent. We should leave." Gilbert went to the steps.  
"Perhaps only Vincent should leave. I don't believe Gilbert can do anything horrible to me. His eyes are gold."  
"Stop talking about my brother's eyes!"  
In the blink of an eye, Gilbert had knocked down Alice and was pulling at her hair.  
"Gilbert!" Jack yelled and ran over. "Get off her."  
Jack pulled Gilbert off Alice. Gilbert tried getting loose.  
"Let me go. I'm not finished with her." Gilbert tries reaching for Alice.  
"Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Gilbert would behave like this." Jack spoke in such an innocent voice. "He's usually a much better child. I don't know what happened."  
Jack put Gilbert down and made both him and Vincent leave.  
"Thank you for defending me."  
"No one should say things like that to you. It's sickening."  
Gilbert lead Vincent back to the manor.  
"Are you going to be in trouble, nii-san?"  
Gilbert frowned. "I probably will be since she is Glen-sama's niece."  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault."  
"It's not your fault. Don't say that."  
"Gilbert." Oswald walked over. "Where have you been? You disappeared."  
"Jack took me to see Alice." Gilbert sighed. "I hurt her."  
"Why did you hurt her?"  
"She mocked Vincent because of his eye."  
"Gilbert, go to your room. I will speak with you later."  
Gilbert nodded and walked off.  
"Please don't be too hard on him. It was my fault." Vincent lowered his head.  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt him."  
Oswald turned and left in search of Jack. Gilbert sat in his room in fear.


	5. If Sablier Never Happened 4

"I heard all about it you know. About how that big brother of yours is gonna get killed by Glen."  
These words wouldn't stop running through Vincent's head. He was sitting in his room and shaking on his bed.  
"It can't be true. Glen-sama would never do that. He likes nii-san. He'd never kill him. Alice is lying again."  
"Vincent! Vincent!" Gilbert runs in. "Vince, are you still in here?"  
Vincent crawls under the covers.  
"Vince, are you okay?"  
"No."  
Gilbert walks to the bed and lifts the blanket.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't tell you."  
Vincent grabs the blanket and covers himself. Gilbert tries pulling them down, but Vincent clings to them.  
"Vince, get out from the covers. You need to leave your room. Don't you want to play?"  
Vincent sniffles and crawls out.  
"I only want to play with you. No Glen-sama or Jack."  
Gilbert nods.  
"Alright."  
"Nii-san, when is your ceremony?"  
"It's in two days. Why?"  
"I'm just wondering."  
"Alright."  
Vincent didn't manage to get any sleep during the two nights before the ceremony.  
"G-glen-sama. I'm still a bit nervous." Gilbert stuttered out.  
Oswald looked down.  
"It's alright. Things will be over before you know it."  
"Nii-san, do you have to do this?"  
"Yes. Of course I do." Gilbert forced his stuttering away.  
"Glen-sama, are you sure about this?"  
Vincent looked up in hopes the answer would be a no. He grabbed Gilbert's arm when Oswald looked down.  
"I'm sure about this. Gilbert is the only one fit for this right now."  
Vincent sighed sadly and released Gilbert's arm.  
"Good luck, nii-san."  
Vincent hugged him and slowly walked away.  
"Glen-sama, when will we be starting?"  
"We don't have too much longer. Only a few more people need to arrive."  
"Alright." He let his voice go back to shaky.  
"Everything will be fine. It's time to begin."  
Gilbert followed Oswald to middle of the room. His breathing stopped when Raven appeared in front of him.  
"The first chain to be transferred into you will is called Raven. You will be bound by your left hand."  
Gilbert closed his eyes and bit his lips when he felt chains wrap around him.  
"N-"  
Vincent was grabbed and had his mouth covered. He watched in fear as his brother fell to his knees.  
"It's finished Gilbert."  
Gilbert nodded and let Oswald help him up.  
"It didn't hurt at all. My hand is just a bit sore."  
"I said you would be alright."  
Vincent was released and ran to Gilbert.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." He hugged Gilbert. "I thought you would be hurt."  
"I'm fine. I won't be hurt."  
Vincent glares up at Oswald.  
"Your brother will not be hurt. I promise you that."


	6. If Sablier Never Happened 5

Someone was pushing Vincent outside of the manor.  
"Why can't I play with Gilbert?"  
"He's busy with Glen-sama."  
"I don't care!" Vincent yelled and tried running back in.  
"Get back here!"  
The man managed to grab hold of Vincent, hold him through his squirming, and get him off the grounds.  
"Now go play with someone else." He turned and left.  
"You're so stupid!" Vincent kicked the dirt and sat down. "Stupid Glen-sama!"

Gilbert had been taken to Oswald's room. He was sprawled out in the middle of the bed.

"Why am I in here? Vincent wants to see me." Gilbert whined a bit and sat up.  
"They want you here in case something happens with Raven. Also, I need to make sure everything is okay with the transfer."  
"Nothing's going to happen with Raven and the transfer was fine." Gilbert stared at his left hand. "All he's doing is making my arm sore."  
"Let me see your hand."  
Gilbert stuck out his arm and Oswald looked at it.  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Nothing. You only have a bruise from where the chain was holding you." Oswald released Gilbert's hand. "You're fine."  
"Does that mean I can leave now?"  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Ugh." Gilbert flops backwards. "It's been a week. I want to go outside."  
"I know you do."

Vincent was sitting outside the Vessalius household and waiting for Jack.

"I can't even go inside here because of my eye. I hate Glen-sama. Why can't he let me see Gil?" Vincent kicked the ground a few more times. "I can't wait until this stuff is over. The next ceremony better come fast."  
"Hello, Vincent. Have you been waiting long?" Jack smiles down at Vincent.  
"Yes."  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"I haven't seen nii-san since the stupid ceremony. No one will let me see him. He's been confined to Glen-sama's room. I haven't seen him in a week. It's not fair!"  
"Just relax. I'm sure he'll be allowed out soon. When's his next ceremony?"  
"I don't know. I hope it's soon. This needs to finish fast." Vincent huffed.  
Jack knelt down so he was eye level with Vincent.  
"Inheriting all these chains takes around twenty to thirty years."  
"What?"  
"Yes. The next accession ceremony might not take place for almost five years."  
"Almost five years?"  
Vincent's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.  
"This isn't good."  
Jack lifted Vincent and went to the Baskerville manor.

Oswald had let Gilbert out of his room and into the kitchen. Provided he came with, of course.

"Glen-sama, when is the next ceremony?"  
Gilbert climbed onto a counter to get food. Oswald pulled him down.  
"It will be in five years. What were you trying to get into?"  
"The fruit. Why will it be five years?"  
"Here. Things will take time. The next chain you will inherit is the Owl."  
"What will happen to you?"  
"I'm going to slowly fall apart until you receive the last chain. After that, I will die."  
"No! I don't want you to die!" Gilbert hugs Oswald. "How will I know what to do?"  
"Don't worry. I'll teach you what to do." Oswald carefully lifted Gilbert.  
"Alright. And I guess it won't be so bad if I have Vincent with me."  
"About that. Do you remember what I told you about my sister, Lacie?"


	7. If Sablier Never Happened 6

"You want me to send Vincent to the abyss?" Gilbert got out of Oswald's grip. "I'm not sending Vincent to the abyss. Vincent is all I have."  
"You have to. I'm sorry about it, but you do."  
"I don't have to do anything. Go find someone else to be your new Glen."  
"You already have Raven in you."  
Oswald tries touching Gilbert's shoulder but Gilbert smacks his hand away.  
"I don't care. You can take him back."  
"I can't do that."  
"Then just transfer the other chains to someone. I'm leaving."  
Gilbert turns to run. When Oswald attempts to grab him, blue flames swirl out.  
"Ah! What's happening?" Gilbert fell back.  
"Gilbert, calm down and imagine sealing up Raven."  
Gilbert calms down and everything stops.  
"Now, Gilbert. Please stay calm. Everything will be fine."  
"Everything will not be fine! I'm getting out of here!"  
"Why are you going to leave?"  
"So Vincent will be fine!"

This argument had happened about six hours before. Gilbert was now hiding in a tree in a forest far away. A search party had been sent out, but no one had come anywhere him.

"I'll never see Vince again. At least I won't have to kill him." He curled up. "I'm not going back even if they do find me. I'd never be able to do it. How did Glen-sama do it? How could he lie to me for so long?"  
Gilbert put his head in his knees and curled up as much as possible.

At the Baskerville manor, people were still running in search of Gilbert.

"Glen, what happened? It's chaos around here." Jack said this cheerily.  
Oswald looked up with a face filled with sadness, pessimism, a slight bit of nervousness, and anxiousness. Jack took a few steps back.  
"What happened? Gilbert learned what he has to do with Vincent. It frightened him, he got mad, he almost killed us by accidentally releasing Raven, and he ran away."  
"I'm sure someone will find him soon."  
"It has been six hours. We aren't going to find him soon."  
"Oh. Did you check the Vessalius grounds?"  
"We checked the Vessalius, Nightray, Barma, Rainsworth, and Baskerville grounds. We've checked all the gardens around them, too. We've taken to the streets, now." Oswald sighs. "I really hope Vincent doesn't find out."  
"Hope I don't find out what?"  
Vincent walks up to Oswald.  
"And why are people running allover the place?"  
A man runs in the room.  
"We've looked all through town and there's still no trace of Gilbert."  
"Gilbert's missing? Why didn't you tell me?" Vincent grabbed Oswald's arm. "Why wouldn't you let me search for him, too?"  
Oswald glares at the man who ran in. The man immediately ran out.  
"And why aren't you looking for him, too? You shouldn't be sitting here and doing nothing. He should be important to you, too."  
Vincent tried running off, too, but Jack grabbed him. Vincent kicked and screamed, but Jack kept hold of him.  
"Come on. We'll go to my house and you can relax."  
"I want to look for nii-san! Let me go!"  
"No. We're going back to my house."  
"But I know where he would be! We hid there a lot because no one ever looked there."  
Oswald pulled Vincent from Jack's grip.  
"Tell me where he is."  
"I'll show you."

Vincent had managed to find Gilbert in an hour. By that time, Gilbert was asleep and could be taken back easily. When Gilbert woke up, he was back on Oswald's bed. Instead of running again, he just hid himself under the blankets.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. I wish there was something I could do for you."


	8. If Sablier Never Happened 7

It had been months since Gilbert had found out about what he had to do to Vincent and he was still avoiding Oswald. He was under constant surveillance from running away so many times.

"I see Gilbert is still avoiding you."  
"I should have known he was too young to learn about this." Oswald sighed. "This is why they weren't allowed to see Lacie sent to the abyss. I honestly thought he would handle it like Lacie and I did. We just accepted it."  
"Do you think he told Vincent about this?"  
"He didn't. He said he wanted Vincent to be as happy as possible."  
Gilbert ran up to Jack and stood away from Oswald.  
"Jack, if I can use chains to send people to the abyss, can I use chains to get people out of the abyss?"  
"Yeah. I heard you could do that. You ju have to-"  
Oswald flicks Jack on the back of the head.  
"I'm not entirely sure. It never worked before."  
"Thanks, Jack."  
Gilbert ran off.  
"Why did you tell him that?"  
Oswald smacked Jack on the back of the head.  
"Ow. What was wrong with telling him?"  
"How stupid are you? He's going to try to open the abyss after he sends Vincent in. That could cause a huge disaster and throw everything into chaos."  
"I'm sure he'll forget about it in a month or two."  
"I'm sure he won't."  
"Uh... Glen."  
"What?"  
"Where did Gilbert run off to?"  
"I'll be right back."  
Oswald ran off, bringing some others with him.  
Gilbert was sitting in his bedroom.  
"How do I open the abyss? Will I able to open the abyss? Will I be able to find Vincent once I open it?"  
Gilbert had a map of all the doors and lots of paper around him.  
"The ceremonies start there, then go there, then there, then there, and finally here. I'll have to be here. But what all will I have to do to get him out? I wonder if I could practice opening the portal with Raven."  
Gilbert was going to try releasing Raven when there was a knock at the door and Gilbert quickly hid everything and laid down. Oswald opened the door, but didn't come in.  
"What could you possibly want?"  
"I need to talk to you. And don't try running. I have guards outside the windows, outside the door, and even in the basement in case there are any holes in the floor."  
"Just don't come in."  
"I'm sorry about what you have to do. I know it's terrible. I almost couldn't do it to Lacie."  
"Yeah." Gilbert turned away. "Almost."  
"I thought there were times you wished Vincent didn't exist."  
Gilbert sat up and threw a pillow at Oswald.  
"You don't know what you're talking about. I didn't wish that. I only thought about it. Vincent was all I had and I was the only one he had. I never wished he didn't exist. I only thought it."  
Oswald walked in and sat by Gilbert.  
"What I have to do doesn't even make sense." Gilbert curled up. "Shouldn't it be fine after one person is in there?"  
"I'm afraid it isn't."  
"Explain to me why exactly I have to do this."  
"Children with red eyes supposedly disturb the peace of the abyss."  
"Then why would you throw them in? Shouldn't that disturb it more?"  
Oswald had no reply.  
"That's exactly what I thought." Gilbert huffed. "I'm not throwing him in."  
"You'll have to. It's required by all Glens."  
Gilbert crossed his arms.  
"It's a stupid requirement."  
"I know how you feel."  
"Was this the reason Vincent and I were sent away on the night of your last accession ceremony? So we wouldn't see what would happen?"  
"Yes. It is. I should have known it was too early to tell you. I thought you would take better like Lacie and I did."  
"What made you stay after you found out?"  
"The fact we had somewhere to live. And Lacie seemed fine with it for some strange reason. Almost like she looked forward to it."  
"I don't want Vincent to know for a long time. At least wait until after the second ceremony."  
"I'll make sure." Oswald stood. "But the ceremonies come faster than you think."  
When Oswald started walking out of the room, Gilbert ran up to him and grabbed his shirt.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not mad at you anymore."  
"That's good."  
"And I'm sorry I was mad."  
"It's fine. I understand why you were upset. But apologizing won't get these guards off your back."  
"Why not?"  
"We need to make sure you don't run again."  
"Fine." Gilbert mumbled something after that.  
"What was that?"  
"I want to learn how to control Raven!"  
"Alright. We can do that tomorrow."  
"Thank you." Gilbert sighed in relief.  
Gilbert removed his hand and Oswald left the room. Gilbert quickly shut the door.  
"I will make sure I get Vincent out. I can't lose him. I won't lose him."


	9. If Sablier Never Happened 8

"If it's been a year, why do I still get tired?"  
Oswald had been teaching Gilbert how to use Raven every day.  
"Because you have a tiny body and it takes a lot more energy from you than it would from someone as big as me."  
"I don't like it."  
"I know. Now release as much power as you can."  
Gilbert sighs. "Fine."  
A massive amount of blue flames appear.  
"Good. Put them away."  
Gilbert stares at the ground and ignores Oswald.  
"Gilbert, you aren't going to accomplish anything like this."  
"I want to!"  
Oswald grabs Gilbert's left hand and forces him to seal Raven.  
"I have told you over and over again to not do that. You aren't going to open any portals."  
"Why won't you teach me?" Gilbert whined.  
"You're too young and apparently too irresponsible."  
"But I want to know. I'm smart enough to do it."  
"That means nothing. I'm not teaching you how to open anything."  
"What's the worst that could happen?"  
"You could lose control and get us all sucked into the abyss."  
"I wouldn't let that happen. I just might burn a few things."  
"I'll teach you after you have the Owl."  
"But that's in four years."  
"I know. We've been out here and practicing for almost four hours. Let's go inside."  
"Fine."  
When Gilbert gets in, he collapses on a couch.  
"Sleep well."  
Oswald threw a blanket over Gilbert. Gilbert mumbles something and covers his head. Oswald shook his head and went outside. He decided to see Alice.  
"Alice? Are you awake?"  
"Of course. I'm glad to see you."  
"I'm glad I'm with the right Alice. How have you been?"  
"I've been fine."  
"Alice, I have a question about the abyss."  
"What is it?" Alice sits by Oswald.  
"What happens to the children of ill omen when they go there?"  
"They stay inside the dark parts of the abyss until they are killed or die."  
"Is there any chance of retrieving them?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Alright. Thanks. Is there something you want to do?"

Vincent was wandering around the manor, trying to find something to do.

"Nii-san is asleep and I can't find Jack. I'm so bored."  
Vincent sighs and slides down the wall.  
"It's sad the younger one doesn't know."  
Vincent sat up when he heard the voice.  
"Apparently, the other wants him to be as happy as possible."  
"I would just say it and get it done and over with."  
Vincent stood and walked to the voices.  
"I can't believe he won't know for four more years."  
One person noticed Vincent hiding.  
"Perhaps we should continue this somewhere else."  
Both walk away.  
"What do they mean?"  
Vincent runs to Gilbert.  
"Nii-san!"  
Gilbert didn't move.  
"Nii-san!"  
He still didn't move. Vincent began to shake him.  
"Nii-san, wake-up!"  
"Ah! What is it?"  
"What don't I know?"  
"What are you talking about?" Gilbert yawned.  
"Two people said it's sad the younger doesn't know. What don't I know?"  
Gilbert tensed a bit. Only one thought ran through his head.  
'I need to tell him the truth.' "I have no idea what you're talking about." 'That's not the truth. What is wrong with me?'  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Good. I was scared you were hiding something from me."  
"I would never do that."  
"How are you doing with Raven?"  
"Glen-sama won't let me open any portals."  
"What if I help you?"  
"No. Not you. What if something goes horribly wrong?"  
"If I fall in the abyss, you can just get me back out."  
Gilbert passes out.  
"Nii-san?"

"It was nice seeing you, Alice. Thanks for the information."  
Oswald heads back to the manor.  
"Convincing him out of trying to retrieve Vincent will be hard to do."

A guard looked into the room to see what Gilbert and Vincent were doing. Vincent was trying to reawaken Gilbert.  
"Those poor, doomed children."


	10. If Sablier Never Happened ShortTraining

Oswald had taken Gilbert to an empty field.  
"You have to control how much power you use."  
"Alright. How will I do that?"  
"First, throw your jacket over there."  
Gilbert removes his jacket.  
"Why did I have to take it off?"  
"I don't want you to set yourself on fire."  
Gilbert threw the jacket far away.  
"Right. Now how will I do this?"  
"You tell Raven what to do. Don't let him take over."  
"Alright. Should I start small?"  
"Yes. Be careful."  
Small flames appear and they gradually grow.  
"Am I doing it right?"  
"Yes. Concentrate. Don't let the flames get that high."  
"I can't stop them."  
"Try. Seal him-"  
They was a giant burst of flames before they disappeared. Both Oswald and Gilbert were covered in dirt, dust, and a few burn marks. Oswald coughed and dust came out.  
"Away."  
"Did I do that right?"  
"Sure. I think we're done for today."  
"Already?" Gilbert looked up confused.  
"Yeah. Let's get going. I don't want to explain what happened."  
"Okay."  
"And try not to make Raven explode again."


	11. If Sablier Never Happened 9

Vincent was helping Gilbert get ready for the night of his second accession ceremony.  
"Which one are you receiving tonight?"  
"I get the owl tonight. Ow. Too tight."  
"Sorry."  
Vincent loosened the belt.  
"Do you think you'll be okay?"  
"If I was fine when I was nine, I'll be fine now."  
"I'm glad you aren't nervous."  
"Actually, I am a bit nervous about tonight. I have to drink Glen-sama's blood this time."  
"Why?"  
"That's how the chain will be transferred this time." Gilbert sighs. "I'm going to learn the proper way to open the abyss after this."  
"I thought you already did that."  
"It was by mistake and I did it very wrong. It was a small hole that almost pulled me in."  
"Oh. Now I remember. That was the day you burned down half the garden."  
Gilbert remembered back to that.

"Just don't let the fire get out of control."  
"Are you sure I can do this?"  
"Yes."  
Small flames grow fast.  
"Is this right?"  
A small portal starts opening.  
"Gilbert, put Raven away."  
"I can't. The pull is too strong."  
The flames went straight in the air and flew out. Oswald put out a small flame on Gilbert's head.  
"Gilbert? Are you okay?"  
"I can wait to learn how to open the portals now."

Gilbert shivered at the memory.  
"I lit my hair on fire, too."  
"How do you manage that?"  
"It was bad."  
Vincent laughs a bit.  
"Maybe I'll light your hair on fire, next time."  
"Nii-san is mean."  
"I'm not being mean."  
"Yes. I know you would never hurt me."  
Gilbert frowned, remembering what he would be telling him after the ceremony. Vincent was smiling as he finished Gilbert's hair.  
"Finished."  
"Thank you. I'm not looking forward to this."  
"Why? It's going to be quick and painless like before."  
"I know it will be."  
"Are you nervous about learning how to open the portals? You shouldn't be. I know you can do it."  
"That's not it. I-"  
A person walks in.  
"Gilbert, it's time to get going."  
"Alright." Gilbert sighs. "I'm coming."  
"Good luck, Gil. I'll be watching you."  
Gilbert smiled at Vincent and left the room. He made sure he walked as slow as he possibly could to the room where the ceremony was going to be held. Oswald walked up to him the moment he came in.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Vincent was helping me get ready. Someone came to get me only ten minutes ago." He bit his lip. "It wasn't my fault I was late."  
"Gilbert, it takes three minutes to get here. What's wrong? I thought you were excited about learning to open a portal."  
"Because tomorrow I'm going to tell Vincent what will be happening."  
"Then put it off. Wait until the next ceremony."  
"No. He needs to learn now. I'm not going to hide this from him."  
Gilbert looks towards a door to run out. Every entrance there was blocked by guards or locked tightly.  
"I knew you would try to run again. Try relaxing and you'll be fine. It's time to start."  
Gilbert nodded weakly as Oswald pulled him to the middle of the room.  
"Today, I will be passing a second chain onto you. That name of the chain is Owl."  
Oswald cut his arm and let himself bleed into a chalice. He gave it to Gilbert.  
"Drink it."  
Gilbert hesitantly drank it. He almost coughed it back up. Almost.  
"I will now transfer the chain over to you."  
Gilbert looked around for Vincent. When he saw Vincent smiling, he closed his eyes. When the ceremony was over, he quickly ran to Vincent.  
"Vince, I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Before I say anything, promise me you won't get too upset."  
"I promise."  
Gilbert took a deep breath.


	12. If Sablier Never Happened 10

"You're going to kill me?"  
"I don't want to. I'm really sorry."  
"I don't know what I should say."  
"Please don't be mad at me."  
Vincent looked down.  
"I'm not mad at you. It isn't your fault."  
"This is why I tried running off so many times. I didn't want to do this to you."  
"It's fine, nii-san. I still have some time with you. And if anyone has to be the one to kill me, I'm glad it's you."  
Gilbert had no idea what to say to that. All he did was hug Vincent.

It had been only two days, so Vincent didn't come out of his room much and Gilbert didn't want to do anything.

"Gilbert, please try to practice. You have to learn how to use Owl and how to combine Raven and Owl to open the abyss."  
Oswald was trying to get Gilbert to do anything for the past two days.  
"I'd rather not."  
Gilbert sat on the grass and Oswald immediately pulled him up.  
"Gilbert, you have to get over this. You still have around twenty to twenty five years left with him."  
"That doesn't make me feel any better."  
"Whether you like it or not, you have to send your brother to the abyss."  
"Why not someone else?"  
"I don't have time to explain. Just listen to me. Vincent might not die in the abyss."  
"So he'll be sitting alone in the abyss forever?"  
"Stop looking so deep into this."  
"How can I not? I know you were heartless enough to just casually toss your sister into the abyss, but I can't do that! Vincent is my brother and I love him. I can't just get rid of him in the blink of an eye."  
"Gilbert. It was hard for me to lose Lacie. It was only a slight bit easy because she was ready to go. She wanted to go."  
"Vincent doesn't want to go. I can't let him go."  
Gilbert was going to smack Oswald, but he stopped.  
"Sorry."  
"Gilbert, when was the last time you slept?"  
"The night before the ceremony. I feel too guilty to sleep." He lowered his head. "I just won't be able to do it."  
"You have many years to go. You may change your mind about this. Vincent may decide he wants this to happen."  
"He said if anyone kills him, he wants it to be me."  
"You're just very stressed. We'll start practice when you get some sleep."  
"I'm going to find Vincent."  
Gilbert walks inside and goes straight to Vincent's room. He fell asleep after talking for five minutes. Oswald leaned against the wall and sighed.  
"What's wrong this time? Didn't the ceremony go well?"  
"Jack, you must stop randomly appearing like that." Oswald looked away. "The ceremony went fine. It's what happened after the ceremony."  
"What happened after the ceremony?"  
"That's when Gilbert decided he should tell Vincent about sending him to the abyss. Both of them look like they're about to fall over and die."  
"I'm guessing that's why so many more guards are around."  
"We have half the servants watching all the exits so they can't leave and the other half are watching over them in case something does happen."  
"Wow. That's crazy."  
"How would you feel if you had to kill the person closest to you or be killed by the person closest to you?"  
"I would be depressed. Who did you have to throw in?"  
"My sister. It was a bit easier for me because she was ready and willing to be tossed in." He frowned. "But it was still hard to do and to watch. I tried to get rid of the memory, but I can't. I don't even want to imagine what Gilbert and Vincent are thinking right now."

Vincent had put Gilbert's head in his lap.  
"It's okay, nii-san. I'll make sure this will be easy on you. I'll take whatever you have to do to me."


	13. If Sablier Never Happened 11

Gilbert had demanded Vincent always be near him even during practice. He was determined to stay with Vincent as much as he possibly could. After already inheriting two chains, and the fact Oswald was beginning to fall apart, no one questioned Gilbert when he said this. This was really interfering with Gilbert's training.  
"Gilbert, it is dangerous to have Vincent here. What if he gets sucked into the abyss?"  
Gilbert turns away from Oswald.  
"What does it matter? He'll be thrown in, anyways."  
"Gilbert, don't act like that. Don't you want him to be here as long as possible?"  
"Yes. I do."  
"At least make him wait inside. He can watch out the window."  
"Vince, can you watch from inside in case something goes wrong?"  
Vincent nods and walks inside.  
"If anyone falls into the abyss, I hope it's me."  
"Gilbert, don't talk like that."  
"At least Vincent will live that way."  
"Gilbert, you are fourteen. You have to man up and do this. By the time I was fourteen, I had accepted this and was already trying to get over this."  
"Your arm is bleeding."  
"Do not change the subject. You have to do this whether you like it or not."  
"I don't want to. It's a stupid thing to do. Why do I have to kill someone to become strong?" Gilbert crossed his arms. "I shouldn't have to prove my power by murder."  
"As Glen, you have to help keep the abyss at peace."  
"If the ceremony is canceled, there has to be a hundred cycles for the next Glen, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"If the abyss can wait one hundred years for another sacrifice, it can wait until the next Glen so I won't have to kill Vincent."  
"Fine. I'll try to work out something with that. But you still have to practice opening the portal."  
Gilbert sighed. "Alright. Have you ever tried going into the abyss?"  
"No."  
"Levi?"  
"No."  
"Anyo-"  
"No one tried getting in the abyss before. If they did, they didn't survive. Start practicing."  
"Fine. I'll start."  
After about two hours of practice and Gilbert almost falling asleep on the ground, Oswald decided to take Gilbert inside. Gilbert grabbed Vincent's hand and walked to his room.  
"I think I know a way where you don't have to be thrown into the abyss."  
"Really? That's great."  
"Oswald said he would take care of it, but I know I'll have to deal with it."  
"Oswald? Don't you mean Glen?"  
"He's no longer Glen to me. He told me to call him Oswald."  
"Alright. Are you sure you can get me out of this?"  
"I'm 99 percent sure." Gilbert yawned.  
"I should let you sleep."  
"No. I can't sleep. I need to figure this stuff out. I know Oswald will wait to the last minute with this. I need to think of other possible solutions. I know the library has a lot of books in there about the ceremonies and the abyss."  
"Is that why you've been in the library so much?"  
"Yeah. I've been making plans. I have a lot, but it doesn't seem like any of them will work."  
Gilbert grabs a piece of paper, makes it into a ball, and throws it at a small pile of other papers.  
"I'm doing a terrible job at it."  
"It's okay if you can't save me. I know you have to do this."  
"Vince, I know you don't want to lose me and you know I don't want to lose you."  
"You might change your mind."  
"I won't. I promise." Gilbert yawns again. "I'm going to get you out of this no matter what it takes."  
Gilbert closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
"I'm not going to let you make any mistakes. If I have to be thrown into the abyss, I'll let you throw me in. I don't want to be, but I'll let you do it without any struggle. You'll be better off without me, anyways. I'll make sure of it."  
Vincent lies next to Gilbert and falls asleep, too.


	14. If Sablier Never Happened 12

The third ceremony was just a week away. By this time, it seemed Gilbert was almost fine with sending Vincent to the abyss and Vincent was perfectly fine with going in. Gilbert had stopped sticking to Vincent and returned to being with Oswald most of the time due to his weakening. The only free time he spent with Vincent was mostly practice with sword fighting. It was now the only thing he practiced.

"You lose, nii-san."  
Gilbert moved Vincent's sword and stood.  
"You are too good at that."  
"It's only because of you."  
"I'm glad I convinced everyone out of locking you away. You don't deserve that."  
"I'm not going to run. It's kind of pointless to lock me up."  
"And you'll get out, anyways."  
"I think you should be the one locked up."  
"I haven't tried running away since I was fifteen."  
"I know. But there's always a chance."  
"I'm not going to run."  
"I know. You're too nice to run away."  
"Yeah. I guess I am."  
"But you need to be less nice if you ever want to beat me."  
Vincent attempts smacking the sword away from Gilbert, but Gilbert stops him.  
"I've beaten you before. I just need to beat you more."  
Gilbert smacks the sword away from him and continues the fight.  
"Are you nervous about next week?"  
"Not in the least. I'm used to it, now."  
"What about the very last ceremony?  
Gilbert flinched a bit and accidentally cut Vincent's arm.  
"Sorry about that. I'm still trying to prepare for it."  
"Remember that I am ready to do it."  
"I know that."  
Gilbert knocks the sword from Vincent's hand.  
"And I'm really glad you accept it. But never forget that promise. I'm not letting you die in the abyss."  
"Thanks, nii-san. You're a great brother."  
Vincent hugs Gilbert.  
"If only I could be better."

The next week at the ceremony, Gilbert was trying to find someone who knew something about the abyss. No one had been to the abyss, had someone they knew fall into the abyss, or have ever tried opening the abyss.

"Did you find anything out?"  
"No. Sadly, I didn't."  
"It's okay, Gil. I said I'd go. I won't be upset if you send me away."  
"I'm not getting rid of you, Vince. I'll find a way to stop this. Or at least get you out."  
"Thank you."  
Oswald walks up.  
"It's time."  
Gilbert nods and follows Oswald. Oswald once again cuts himself and lets his blood fall into a chalice.  
"The name of the next chain you will take is called Dodo."  
Gilbert drinks the blood and chokes a bit. He just shut his eyes and ignored what was being said until Oswald said everything was finished.  
"Gilbert, are you all right? You've been distant all-day."  
"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired." Gilbert starts fixing a bandage. "I've been doing a lot of sword fighting lately."  
"You really should take a few breaks so you don't overwork yourself. You've been distant a lot."  
Gilbert finishes with the bandage.  
"I know. I've just been thinking a lot."  
"There's no possible way to get Vincent out of the abyss."  
"That's not it. I'm just thinking about coping with it."  
Gilbert sighs and starts walking away.  
"I won't be running away anytime soon, if that's what you're worried about."  
"Alright. I believe you."  
Gilbert continues walking and gets sucked into a pile of girls before he could leave. Vincent smiled as he tried to save Gilbert.


	15. If Sablier Never Happened 13

"Should I start calling you Glen, now?" Vincent laughed a bit.  
"You could. I have three of the chains."  
"No. I think I'll stick with Gil. It sounds better."  
"And I'm more used to it. What is in my pant leg?"  
Gilbert reaches up and pulls out a garter belt. He flings it away. Vincent pulls a slip of paper from the front of Gilbert's pants.  
"A small love note and a room number. How interesting. Maybe tonight will be the night you decide to carry on the family bloodline."  
"I'm not doing anything with a random stranger."  
Gilbert grabbed the paper and put it in his pocket.  
"But you're still keeping the offer."  
"I'm going to throw it away when I get back to my room."  
"Of course you are."  
Vincent laughed again. Gilbert smiled a bit.  
"You need to relax and get some sleep tonight. You haven't slept in three days."  
"Yeah. I know." Gilbert yawned and stretched. "And it's been four days."  
"You should definitely sleep if it's been that long."  
"I have a lot on my mind. I have to figure out how to fix everything without running and I have to make sure Oswald doesn't fall apart before he dies."  
"You have too much pressure. You need a day off."  
Vincent pulls Gilbert towards his room.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You turned towards my room, not yours."  
"Oh. Thanks for stopping me."  
"It's fine. You always seem extra tired after these ceremonies."  
"Yeah. I don't know why." Gilbert wipes his mouth. "I can still taste blood."  
"I can't imagine how bad that tastes."  
"It's disgusting. Never taste it. Unless you make a contract."  
"So you'll let me make a contract, nii-san?"  
"You're asking me?"  
"Of course I am. I always want your permission."  
"Do whatever you want as long as you don't get hurt."  
Gilbert walks into a wall.  
"Ow."  
"Maybe you should focus on not hurting yourself."  
"Once I get some sleep, I'll be perfectly fine."  
"We're at your room. I'll let you sleep, now."  
Vincent hugs Gilbert and walks away. Gilbert walks in his room and crashes on the bed. He takes off his shirt and sees another slip of paper fall out. He threw it away and continued changing. When he finished, he grabbed a book and a tablet.  
"There has to be a way to stop everything. I really wish this never started."  
Gilbert kept reading until he fell asleep with the book on his face. When he woke up, he was confused to see the ink in the book was much lighter than usual and that a picture was gone.  
"Nii-san, did you sleep w- What's on your face?"  
"Oh. I see. I fell asleep with the book on my face."  
"What's the book about?"  
"It's nothing that important."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes. I slept great."  
"I guess that's all that really matters."  
"Vince, do you care if I get some more sleep?"  
"Go ahead."  
The moment Gilbert fell asleep, Vincent went through his books and tablet.  
"You really shouldn't be doing this. You'll get in a lot of trouble."  
Vincent wiped some ink off Gilbert's face before leaving.


	16. If Sablier Never Happened 14

Gilbert was helping put bandages on Oswald.  
"One more year until you inherit Gryffon."  
"Yes. I know that."  
"How do you feel about that?"  
"I'm ready for it. I'm also ready for the day you give me Jabberwock."  
"You are?"  
"I know what I must do and I have accepted that there is nothing I can do about it."  
"Wow. This is amazing. You changed so fast."  
"I know. I needed to."  
"By the way, how many guards have you killed this week?"  
"None. I have gotten better with only killing animals and enemies."  
"You need to remember Jack isn't an enemy."  
"I only attacked him once. And what does it matter if he's still alive?"  
"I don't need anything happening to him."  
Gilbert finished tying a bandage.  
"Finished. How does it feel?"  
"It's good. You know that. Gilbert, do me a favor and don't kill anyone or anything for a few days. We have enough issues on our hands. And I don't need to replace anymore guards." Oswald stood and sighed. "Don't even touch any weapons for the next two weeks. If you must practice, practice your form."  
"I'll make sure I touch no weapons. And if I practice my forms, I will do it in my room."  
"It scares me how much you've changed over the years."  
"It wasn't easy, but I had to." Gilbert looked down. "I had to."  
"I'll be with you for a month or two to help you cope. I'm sure someone else will help you after that."  
"I won't need anyone to help me through. I will be fine. Can we please stop talking about this before it does upset me?"  
"We can. Gilbert, you'll make a perfect Glen."  
"So I've been told. Do you know how long it will be before we find the next Glen?"  
"No one really knows. It could be tomorrow or ten years from now. Are you worried about falling apart?"  
"Just a slight bit."  
"It doesn't hurt as much as you think it would."  
Oswald pulls a pack of cigarettes from Gilbert's pocket.  
"As long as you stop smoking these."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. Just quit. And you can stop worrying about the girl. Vincent isn't a father, yet."  
Oswald turns to leave.  
"Maybe you should try."  
Oswald walks off. Gilbert covers his face and walks to his room.


	17. If Sablier Never Happened 15

"One more ceremony left."  
"Yes. And then I'll be throwing you into the abyss."  
Gilbert undoes his hair.  
"I know. And I'm fine with it."  
"Vince, there's no possible way I can pull you out."  
"I know that. I always knew. I just wanted you to be happy and think there was a way."  
"I'm glad you're willing to go in. It will make this a lot easier."  
"It will be easy for you to kill me?"  
Vincent stepped back from Gilbert.  
"I thought about it. I figure it will be easy. I will be sad, but I know I can do it. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. I know you have to do this and I'm glad it will be easy for you. Even if it means forgetting me."  
"I can never forget you, Vincent. Trust me."  
"That's all I ask of you."  
"Vincent, we need to do some fun things before you go."  
"What would that be?"  
"We'll do everything you've ever wanted and I won't say a word no matter how much I dislike it."  
"I don't think you would make it through all the stuff I want to do. And if you do make it, you might wish you didn't."  
"Everything is that bad?"  
"You may have a miniature Gilbert running around by the time we finish."  
Gilbert shook his head.  
"Maybe not everything. You should start making a list of things to do. But don't write down anything too dangerous."  
"Is nii-san worried something might happen to him?"  
"Something could happen to you, too."  
"What does it matter if I'm going to die anyways?"  
"Don't talk like that! You still have time to live. I'm not letting you go before then."  
Vincent sighed then smiled.  
"You are still too nice for your own good. Don't let that effect you too much."  
"I know. And I can promise you I won't let that effect me."  
"I'll make sure it doesn't. I'll make you hate me if I must."  
"You don't have to do that. I'd prefer it if you didn't."  
"I won't do it unless I absolutely have to. I will do anything you need me to."  
"I know that. You constantly tell me."  
"I only say it because I mean it. Now let's sneak out and have some fun. If you still know how to have fun, that is."  
"I still know how to have fun. I just don't have it very often."  
"Which is why we'll be gone for quite a few days. I'll see if I can remove the stick from your ass."  
"Very funny. Just get going before it's light out and people see us."  
"Whatever you say."  
Vincent laughs as Gilbert carefully leads them out.  
"Where are we going first?"  
"Just to get you something to drink so you'll loosen up."  
"Alright."


	18. If Sablier Never Happened Ending 1

If Sablier Never Happened~Ending

"Vince, I need Tylenol."  
"I told you doing all that stuff with me would end with a little you running around the mansion."  
Gilbert groaned. "I know. How are you so happy?"  
"Why wouldn't I be happy?"  
"I have to throw in the abyss tomorrow night."  
"I know that." Vincent sighed. "But I'm ready for it."  
"I guess I am, too."  
"Don't let your kindness ruin you. Let's go out tonight."  
"There are guards everywhere."  
"We'll find a way out."  
After about an hour, Vincent and Gilbert made it out. Vincent immediately took Gilbert to bar.  
"I'm not going in there. You know what happens when I drink."  
"Yes. Children happen. But I won't let you out of my sight tonight."  
"Alright. Don't let me do anything stupid."  
"I won't."  
Within four hours, Vincent was dragging Gilbert home.  
"You're very nice to me, Vince."  
"I know I am."  
"I don't want to throw you in the abyss."  
"I know."  
"Remember the promise I made to you so many years ago? The one about saving you?"  
"Yes. You said you wouldn't break it." Vincent looked down. "But I guess you will be."  
"I'm not going to break it. I will save you tomorrow."  
"This is just drunken nonsense."  
"I'm not drunk."  
"Of course not."  
"And it's not nonsense. I'm going to save you."  
"How will manage that?"  
Gilbert mumbles something incoherently before slumping and falling down.  
"I didn't mean for that to happen."  
Vincent puts Gilbert on his back and carries him back to the manor.  
In the morning, Gilbert was awoken by Vincent shaking him.  
"Ugh. What is it?"  
"It's time to get up."  
"No, it's not."  
"It's ten o'clock."  
Gilbert sat up real quick and grabbed his head.  
"Please tell me it's ten in the morning."  
"It's ten in the morning."  
"What happened last night?"  
"You were drunk."  
"What did I do?"  
"You passed out."  
"I hope this headache goes away by tonight. I don't need anything going wrong."  
"No. You really don't."  
"I don't need the abyss to open anymore than it has to."  
Gilbert stood and walked to the door.  
"I'm getting food. Are you coming?"  
"No. I'll probably just go back to my room."  
"Alright."  
Gilbert left for the kitchen.  
"I was right. They were just drunk ramblings."  
Vincent gets up and walks to the kitchen. Gilbert was making coffee when Oswald came in.  
"Are you ready for tonight?"  
"Yes. I'm perfectly ready."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"A bit."  
Gilbert drank the coffee and spit it out.  
"I made that wrong."  
"Don't worry yourself. Everything will be over before you know it."  
"Everything and everyone."  
Vincent walked up and took the coffee away from Gilbert.  
"You'll find someone to replace me."  
"Yeah. I guess I could."  
Vincent fixes the terrible coffee and gives it back.  
"Thank you."  
Oswald looks Gilbert over.  
"Why are you hungover?"  
"Vincent and I went out drinking last night."  
"You better be fixed for the ceremony tonight. I don't need anything happening."  
Gilbert and Vincent nod.  
"Got it."  
"I guess I'll make sure you two can't leave. Behave today."  
Oswald shakes his head and leaves.  
"Do you want me to help you get ready?"  
"Yeah. After dinner. Did I do or say anything odd last night?"  
"No. Not really. You just said I was really nice to you and you would miss me."  
"I'm glad I didn't say anything stupid."  
"It would have been fine. Shall I stay away from you today so you won't become a mess?"  
"No. Stay with me."  
"Alright."  
The entire day, Gilbert was distraught. He barely even ate. He had managed to pull himself together before the ceremony.  
"Gilbert, why are you dressing me?"  
"I want to."  
"But it's your night."  
"I know."  
"What does it matter what I look like if I'm going to die?"  
Vincent pushes Gilbert away.  
"I look good enough. Finish yourself."  
Gilbert stares at the ground.  
"I'm fine. Let's go."  
Gilbert walks out and Vincent follows close to him. When they arrive, Oswald grabs Gilbert.  
"You two are a mess. What happened?"  
"We tried to avoid an argument."  
"I guess it doesn't matter for Vincent."  
"I think it does."  
"Just come with me. Vincent, you need to come, too."  
Oswald brought Vincent and Gilbert to the middle of the room. Gilbert stood in front of Oswald while Vincent was off to the side.  
"The last chain you will take is called Jabberwock."  
Oswald gave blood to Gilbert and he quickly drank it.  
"You must now make your sacrifice to the abyss."  
Gilbert turned to Vincent who was kneeling in front of him.  
"It's alright. I know what you must do."  
Gilbert smiled at Vincent, but turned toward Oswald.  
"My brother has no sin. You, however, do."  
"What?"  
"My brother had no control over his eye color. Neither did your sister."  
Gilbert pushed Oswald to his knees. Everyone stared in shock.  
"You can't do this."  
"You were going to die, anyways. Oswald, your sin is the sacrifice of an innocent child to the abyss and attempting to send away another."  
Everyone stepped back as chains came out and enveloped Oswald into the abyss. Vincent ran to Gilbert.  
"Why'd you do that?"  
"I said I would protect you. I promised. And before any of you say anything, there is no written rule saying I must sacrifice my brother."  
People looked at each other, then bowed in respect.  
"You made it seem like you were going to throw me in."  
"I had to. If I didn't, I would have been stopped."  
"Does this mean you will let the next Glen sacrifice you?"  
"If it has to be that way, yes. Now let's go back to the manor before something bad happens. I don't want to be here when Lottie finds out."  
FIN


	19. If Sablier Never Happened Ending 2

"Are you ready for your big day?"  
"Vince, how are you so calm and happy about today? I have to throw you into the abyss."  
"I know it's for a good reason and it makes me happy to know you don't want to do this."  
"But I still have to do it."  
Gilbert falls on his bed and Vincent sits next to him.  
"It's okay, though. You can find someone to replace me."  
"When I was fourteen, I promised you I would find a way out of this. I broke that promise. I couldn't find a way. Even if I open the abyss, I can't retrieve you. Don't be so happy about this. Don't be so nice to me."  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to find a way out of this. I'm okay with that."  
Vincent moves a piece of hair from Gilbert's face.  
"I'm happy that you tried."  
"I don't deserve you being so nice to me."  
"I think I should leave you alone for the rest of the day. I want to see you as much as I can, but I don't want your mental state to fall apart. You need to be in one piece tonight."  
Vincent smiled and left.  
"I wish I didn't have to do this. Why do I have to sacrifice him?"  
Gilbert locked his door and windows, closed his curtains, and sprawled out on his bed.  
"I don't want to see anyone today. No one at all."  
Gilbert sat in his room the entire day. He didn't let anyone in. He ignored the people who insisted on helping him dress, all the maids, and even Oswald. He was now dressing himself for the ceremony.  
"I wish I could just skip this ceremony. If only there weren't so many guards on duty."  
Gilbert sighed and walked out of his room. He looked around to see if anyone was around. When he found no one was there, he walked down to the ceremony. When he got there, Oswald grabbed him.  
"Why were you in your room all-day and why are you late?"  
"I don't want this to happen. Where is Vincent?"  
"I believe he is telling everyone goodbye."  
Gilbert felt his heart clench.  
"Is there any way I can get out of this?"  
"No. There is no possible way."  
"Are you ready for this, nii-san?"  
"I will never be ready for this."  
Oswald grabbed Gilbert's arm.  
"It's time for the final transfer."  
Gilbert stood in front of Oswald.  
"Tonight you will be receiving the final chain before you can be officially called Glen."  
Oswald cuts himself so he bleeds into a chalice. Gilbert hesitantly drinks it. He closes his eyes during the transfer.  
"You know what you must do now."  
Gilbert turns to a smiling Vincent.  
"I'm sorry I broke the promise."  
"It's alright."  
Gilbert pressed his hand to Vincent's forehead.  
"Your sin is that of being born as a child of ill omen. That which threatens the peace of the abyss."  
Tears were in Gilbert's eyes while he watched in horror as Vincent's smile was swallowed by the abyss.  
"You are now the official Glen Baskerville."  
Everyone bowed down to Gilbert. After a minute, Gilbert ran out. He fell to his knees.  
"I just killed my younger brother. I KILLED my BROTHER."  
Gilbert started shaking and threw up. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Gilbert."  
"Leave me alone, Oswald."  
"Listen. Vincent wanted to go. He wanted to go for you."  
"That makes it even worse."  
"You can't dwell on this forever. You said you were going to be fine with this."  
"I was wrong. Haven't you ever been wrong before?"  
"That's not the point. You have to get over this."  
"I don't have to." Gilbert took a deep breath. "I will pretend. Vincent wouldn't want me grieving forever. Although this day will never leave my memory, I will not let it affect me."  
Gilbert turns to walk back in.  
"I'm proud of you, Gilbert."  
"That means absolutely nothing to me. And neither do you."  
FIN


End file.
